The Dan Danger Show!
"The Dan Danger Show" is a series of shorts created and written by Butch Hartman and Steve Marmel when he created shorts for "Oh Yeah Cartoon!" Plot The shorts are about a man name Dan Danger, who is a big brave action TV star, but unknown to his fans he is an extreme coward. He is almost afraid of everything, but must keep up this charade because his boss want him to act like his character for money. Main Characters *Dan Danger: Dan Danger is the main protagonist. On TV, he is known as the bravest, toughest man to his fans, but to his boss and others he is a coward. He is almost afraid of everything. when he was a kid, his older brother Stan told him about monsters and other scary things in the closet, which causes him to pick up stuff and place is next to the closet to block it, which causes him to become muscular. whenever he acted scared, his fan mistake his cowardliness for something brave. *Debbie: Debbie is the producer of the show. She hates Dan because of the way he acts. She is a single mother with a daughter named Ruthie, who loves Dan. In "Danger 101", it is shown that neither Ruthie nor Dan had ever heard her laugh. She is one of three people who knows Dan's secret. *Ruthie: Ruthie is the 12-year-old daughter of Debbie and biggest fan of Dan. She admires Dan. Despite her age, she is very smart as she knows how to land a plane and master technology. She is one of three people who knows Dan's secret. *Mr. Shuttlecock: Mr. Shuttlecock is the founder of "The Dan Danger Show". Even though he mostly speaks through a speakerphone, there are a few instances where parts of him are seen such as his hand and feet. He is one of three characters who knows Dan's secret. Minor Characters * Stan Danger: Stan is the older brother of Dan and looks like him (execpt for being skinner and have a five o'clock shadow.) he is the jealous of Dan succues and tried to prove his brother's a fraud. In "A Lighter Shade of Dan", we learn that Stan was the one who made Dan have huge muscles by telling lies about a monster in the closet. Unlike his brother, Stan is tough and athletics but not that strong. he develops a crush on Debbie after learning she hate Dan too. * Robert: Robert was Dan's old bully in middle school, "In Danger 101", when Dan had to go back to school for a day, he learns that Robert is still in middle school and plans to beat up Dan after school. However, when Dan stood up for himself, Robert decide to give up bullying and want to finish school, he also has a son who is the gym teacher. * Pepper: Pepper is a police woman who develops a crush on Dan in "A Date with Danger" and vice versa. After aressting Debbie for jaywalking and stopping a robbery, Dan asked her on a date. after the date she was then captured by the same criminal who she stopped early and Dan saved her. When Dan wanted to go out with her again, she decide not to date him, thinking she's not good enough for him and went back to the academy to train some more. * The Robber: The Robber is the villain in "A Date with Danger". After Pepper stopped him from robbing the back (in which people thought Dan did it) he tried to mess up Dan's and Pepper's date. a running gag is shown that he can never say the right thing, Example: "Revenge is a dish best served....on a plate" instead of "Cold" * Dan's Fan: As a famous action star; Dan is shown to have many fans, they mistake his cowardliness under dangerous situation for acts of brave. Episodes Dan Danger (Plot) *Dan Danger is everybody favorite bravest, toughest man on TV, but unknown to his fans Dan is extremely afraid of almost everything but must keep this up because his boss force him to do it, and when Dan discover he must travel to Omaha on plane (Even Though he's afraid of flying) he get more than he bargain when the pilots pass out and Dan must fly the Plane himself. Danger 101! *When Dan discover that he must go back to 7th grade to pass gym class, he discovered that his old Bully Robert Smobert is still in school and plans to beat him up. A Lighter Shade of Danger! *Dan,Debbie,Ruthie and Mr. Shuttercocks take the weekend off from the show when Dan goes back to his hometown to celebrate Dan's Older Brother 21st Birthday;Stan Danger, who look like his little brother but with a skinny body and a 5'o clock shadow, However Stan tried to prove to the town that Dan is a fraud. A Date with Danger!" *After being saved by Pepper, a police women Dan goes on a date with her, however the crook who was arrested escape from jail and plan to sabotage Dan's and Pepper Date. Trivia * It is said that some of the characters' details are the inspiration for Butch Hartman's other show, The Fairly OddParents. ** The Hat that Mr. Shuttercock wears is similar to the hat Doug Dimmadome wears. ** Debbie's personallity could be based on Vicky's personality. Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons